This application is a continuation of U. S. application Ser. No. 11/324,865, filed Jan. 4, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,495, which is a divisional of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/759,595, filed Jan. 16, 2004, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,029, which is a continuation-in-part application of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/003,015, filed on Nov. 1, 2001, now abandoned, which claims the benefit of provisional application Ser. No. 60/245,118, filed on Nov. 2, 2000, the entire disclosure of each application is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Compounds capable of forming 5-HT6 receptor ligands are potentially useful in the treatment of a number of central nervous system disorders such as anxiety, depression, epilepsy obsessive compulsive disorders, migraine, cognitive disorders, sleep disorders, feeding disorders, panic attacks, disorders resulting from withdrawal from drug abuse, schizophrenia, or certain gastrointestinal disorders such as irritable bowel syndrome. Significant efforts are being made to understand the recently identified 5HT-6 receptor and its possible role in neuropsychiatric and neurodegenerative functions. To that end, new compounds which demonstrate a binding affinity for the 5HT-6 receptor are earnestly sought, particularly as potential potent therapeutic agents.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide compounds which are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment of a variety of conditions related to or affected by the 5-HT6 receptor.
It is another object of this invention to provide methods and compositions useful for the treatment of psychoses (e.g., schizophrenia, anxiety, or depression), motor disorders (e.g., Parkinson's disease), anxiety, depression, obsessive compulsive disorder, attention deficit disorder, or any condition which is known to be related to or affected by the 5-HT6 receptor.
These and other objects and features of this invention will become more apparent by the detailed description set forth hereinbelow.